Nothing Stays The Same
by Shannon1991xo
Summary: In the last year Rachel Bailey has been promoted to DI and become a mother. Follow her as she attempts to maintain her job while juggling a family & relationship.


'Are you coming to work today with mummy?' Rachel coos as she lifts her infant daughter into her arms.

'She awake?' Sean asks making his way into the nursery.

'Just about...' She replies smiling as he wraps his arms around her waist from behind and rests his head on her shoulder.

'Hi, pretty girl... You look more and more like your mummy everyday.' He says smiling as he gently taps the little girl's nose.

'Is Hayden dressed?' She asks tilting her head to the side to look at her husband.

'Yep. He's just finishing up his breakfast.' He replies.

'Really? He'll get the jam all over his shirt, Sean? Why would you even think that was a good idea.' She says sighing as she carries the little girl over to the changing unit.

'He'll be fine, Rach. Stop stressing. Do you want me to dress Florence?' He asks watching as she grabs the little outfit she set out the previous night.

'No, it's okay... Just go make sure Hayden hasn't messed up his shirt.' She replies smiling down at Florence. He leaves the room and she quickly begins to dress the little girl in the white floral dungarees with a little pink bodysuit underneath.

'Daddy's silly, isn't he? Leaving Hayden to eat jammy toast with a white shirt on.' She says as she lifts the little girl back into her arms.

'Do you need me to drop you off?' Sean asks as she carries Florence through to the living room with Florence.

'Nope. You're picking Flo-Belle up at 3 aren't you?' She asks and he nods his head.

'Yeah. I finish at two thirty so I should be able to get to yours by three. What time are you finishing at?' He asks and she shrugs her shoulders.

'I'm going to try be home by 10 but I can't promise anything.' She replies.

'I'll drop Hayden off and you can finish getting ready.' She adds placing her hand on her stepson's shoulder.

* * *

It's a little after 7:30am when Rachel makes her way into the office. After her stint of acting DI on the Taking Out The Trash case she was promoted permanently. The board took into account the fact she was pregnant and gave her the time off she needed while keeping her job safe.

Baby Florence Isabelle McCartney was born 13 weeks ago and filled a place in Rachel's heart that she never knew was empty. The little girl brought her and Sean even closer together and made them a proper family.

'Come cuddle mummy before everyone else gets in.' Rachel says smiling as she lifts Florence out her pram. She carries her over to her chair and sits down.

'Okay, let's get some work done...' She mumbles. She keeps Florence nestled in her arms as she logs onto her computer.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

'Hi, welcome back... How are things going?' Janet asks peeking her head around the door.

'Hey, I'm not long in.' Rachel replies.

'Dodson was okay with you bringing her in then?' Janet asks gesturing to Florence.

'Yeah. Sean's going to pick her up at 3.' Rachel replies smiling.

'Ah I see...' Janet says as Rachel's phone vibrates.

'Ugh, could you take her for a minute?' Rachel asks. Janet smiles and lifts Florence into her arms.

'Come on then, sweetie. Come to Auntie Janet.' She says smiling.

* * *

'Right after falling unconscious at his parent's home Darcy Mitchell, 14 weeks old, was admitted to Oldham General Hospital at 3:23pm. Upon further examination and a CT scan the medical staff discovered a severe brain injury commonly found in baby shaking cases.' Rachel says as she glances at her team.

'What did the parent say had happened?' Janet asks causing Rachel to glance down at the paper in front of her.

'Darcy had chocked while being fed a bottle. Suspecting serious injury, non accidental, the hospital got division involved. Darcy never regained consciousness and death was recorded two days later at 1:23pm.' Rachel says.

'How could someone do that to a baby?' Pete mumbles causing Rachel to sigh as she looks down at Florence curled up on her lap.

'I don't know... I really don't know.' Rachel replies.

'Pete, I want you to contact the Mitchell's GP and the health visitor and try get a better picture of their home life, see if there was anything that worried them. Janet, you're the family liason officer for this one. I want you to bring the parents in for a chat.' She adds and her team nod their heads.

'You okay?' Janet asks as the rest of the team begin to move out of the briefing room.

'Mmm... Tough case for my first one back. She was only a week older than Florrie.' Rachel replies.

'I'll be fine, just ignore me. I'm still hormonal.' Rachel adds causing Janet to laugh.

'I'm here if you need to talk.' She says gently squeezing Rachel's shoulder.


End file.
